


Illusions

by SJpyeongpyeong



Series: Acta non verba [4]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJpyeongpyeong/pseuds/SJpyeongpyeong
Summary: A YeSiWook Threesome based off of their characters in Acta non verba.
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, Choi Siwon/Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook
Series: Acta non verba [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791433
Kudos: 10





	Illusions

**Author's Note:**

> I should really stop challenging King of Fanservice Yesung to post photos of SJ because at this point, I should really know better. But this work is due to that YeSiWook photo from The Melody teasers that Yesung did end up posting minutes after I tweeted this challenge to myself.
> 
> I know this isn't one of my bests, so I'm sorry; I just had to do it. 
> 
> Again, this is based off of ANV's YeSiWook and the scene where the three of them have a short encounter at the dug out during the Faculty v. Alumni Game. And you can take this as part of canon since this is just Ryeowook's dream after all. 🤣

Hyukjae’s non – stop teasing only fuelled his subconscious desires which ended up with him needing to spend more time in the shower than usual to take care of his little problem. Not that he could blame him though – since it wasn’t like it was the first time that he had thought of the idea at all, but that was a secret that he would definitely take to his grave.  
  
It was the fact that his dream was so incredibly vivid that made everything more intense for him that Ryeowook himself would have started doubting if it really had happened if it weren’t for the absolute impossibility of it occurring in real life.  
  
Not when Siwon and Jongwoon seemed to have a mutual dislike for each other; but the tension between the two lawyers, for some reason was even hotter for Ryeowook’s subconscious as it turns out.  
  


It starts out with the three of them in a non – descript room, a hotel maybe, Ryeowook remembers. How they got there and how it all started beats him but he couldn’t care less, if he was going to be completely honest. If he had woken up feeling completely embarrassed about the wet dream he just had, he lets himself go wild recalling the details of his dream when he’s in the confines of the shower.  
  


>   
>  The stark difference between the two was clearly evident. They each had their own charm, Jongwoon was clearly in charge of the room but Siwon also held his ground. The fact that even Siwon seemed deferent but still challenging to the senior lawyer made Ryeowook’s stomach churn in anticipation. The only thing that could easily be established just by reading the room was the fact that Ryeowook was completely at their mercy – and he loved it.  
>    
>  Ryeowook feels it with their kisses - where Siwon was responsive, Jongwoon was aggressive. Jongwoon takes the lead, swiping his tongue across Ryeowook’s lips to gain access, grabbing a hold of the back of his head to lead and dictate the depth of the kiss. Siwon, would wrap his arms around Ryeowook’s waist, always waiting for him to make the first move of whether to take things further or keep the pace. Where Jongwoon would nip and bite at the expanse of his neck, Siwon would soothe with gentle kisses and licks.  
>    
>  Jongwoon was pressed along Ryeowook’s back, mouthing lightly over his neck and reaching his arms around to unbutton the column of buttons on his shirt. His fingers trail over each new inch of exposed skin, making the hair on Ryeowook’s arms rise.  
>    
>  His shirt is thrown to the floor and two sets of hands roam over his body, sometimes playing with his nipples or teasingly dipping into his pants, but never more than that.  
>    
>  “Take of Siwon’s shirt, nice and slow,” Jongwoon whispers into his ear and it sends shivers down his spine.   
>    
>  Ryeowook follows instructions, his arms practically shaking with the effort of keeping an acceptable pace when two gorgeous men were currently attacking his neck and chest. Part of him just wants to tug Siwon’s shirt at the seams, but he knows it’s better this way. Slowly, he grabs the hem and raises it up to the taller man’s sides, exposing the faint outline of abs and a thin waist. Siwon takes control, seeing as slipping the shirt over his head was a tall order for the shorter man, and tosses it aside.  
>    
>  Ryeowook finding himself at the perfect height to suck at Siwon’s nipple leans down, pressing a few kisses on the hot skin, before nipping at the bud and grinding his ass back against Jongwoon.  
>    
>  “You too,” Ryeowook says huskily to Jongwoon but he isn’t in the position to take the man’s shirt off so he looks up to Siwon, pleading with his eyes for the man to do it for him. Jongwoon doesn’t pay attention, focusing on the bruise that he was sucking at the base of Ryeowook’s neck.  
>    
>  There’s a moment between the two lawyers, tangible even to Ryeowook, while they eye each other. And in this context, the animosity between Jongwoon and Siwon could be interpreted as fiery lust, as Siwon sneaks his hand behind Ryeowook as he all but rips the shirt off Jongwoon’s chest earning a growl from the older one. His shirt now open, Siwon takes the opportunity to pinch Jongwoon’s nipples and the older lawyer is unable to stop the moan that escapes from his lips which makes Siwon smirk.  
>    
>  Ryeowook sighs. There’s a perfect way to settle the tension between them, but they’re both too stubborn to figure it out themselves. “Just kiss.”  
>    
>  The two lock eyes for what seemed like eternity – neither one backing down from the challenge. The tension was driving Ryeowook crazy with want, his impatience starting to reach its peak. He no longer cares if he was being absolutely needy as he literally whines, “I’m going to take care of myself if you two don’t cut that out,” as his hand make their way to his own erection, his underwear already soaked from the precum that wouldn’t stop leaking. That snaps the two men out of their staring contest and they both surge towards each other, taking Ryeowook’s directive as a challenge. He’s squished between them now, gloriously enveloped by the two taller boys rendering him unable to move. He feels Jongwoon’s cock dig into his ass while Siwon’s drags across his own erection.   
>    
>  He leans back against Jongwoon’s chest, feeling that his legs might give out anytime from how completely turned on he is and just watches them kiss. It’s dirty, just tongues and teeth, and Ryeowook had no idea watching these two men would affect him like this, like he could come without even touching himself.  
>    
>  All clothes discarded, the three of them end up on the bed, Jongwoon and Siwon seated beside each other with their backs by the headboard and Ryeowook on his knees, each knee between the two men’s legs. The heat emanating from their bodies was enough to make the room feel a few degrees hotter.  
>    
>  So far, the two men have been taking care of him and while Ryeowook absolutely loved being taken care of, he also loved giving pleasure. So that’s what he does – he bends down to suck at Jongwoon’s dick and he looks up at Siwon as he takes his hand to stroke at his cock, matching the pace of his head bobbing up and down.  
>    
>  After a while, Ryeowook moves on to do the same with Siwon. He makes the switch with sucking Siwon’s cock as he strokes at Jongwoon’s dick. The older lawyer groans as the cold air replaces the warmth of Ryeowook’s mouth, he was about to move to grab Ryeowook by the back of the head to bring him back to sucking his dick when they’re all taken by surprise when it’s Siwon that leans down from his seat and tentatively licks at Jongwoon’s cock.  
>    
>  Jongwoon throws his head back in surprise, clearly Siwon wasn’t as experienced as Ryeowook was in giving head – but fuck, the taller man made up for his inexperience through his enthusiasm. It was sloppy, but seeing Siwon giving him a blowjob while Ryeowook was sucking him off gave him so much more ideas of how this night might just turn out.  
>    
>  Ryeowook can feel Siwon tensing up, a definite sign of his impending climax and he’s just not ready for that yet, he still wants to be fucked – by both of them preferably, so he pulls off Siwon with a loud pop making Siwon’s head fall on Jongwoon’s thigh. There seemed to be a mutual agreement between the two lawyers with just one look before they both moved to grab Ryeowook and ravaged him together once more.  
>    
>  They guide him to lie with his back on the bed, each of them taking his either side. Jongwoon hands Siwon one of the pillows he pulled from the bed as he makes his way to grab the lube that conveniently appeared on the bedside table. Meanwhile, Siwon was already moving to place it under Ryeowook’s hips. He chuckles at how quickly the two seemed to understand each other, despite the aversion they have among them.  
>    
>  Ryeowook plants his feet on the bed, already knowing what was coming next. Siwon seemed to be fond of sucking dick now, so he does just that to Ryeowook as Jongwoon brings a finger coated with lube to circle at Ryeowook’s hole.  
>    
>  They waste no time preparing Ryeowook as they could feel the boy’s impatience emanating from him. Jongwoon pulls out his three fingers, leaving Ryeowook open and whining and pulls Siwon for another bruising kiss. “Take him,” he whispers to Siwon but his voice still full of authority that Siwon only finds himself nodding in agreement. He lines himself up and slides slowly into Ryeowook without stopping.  
>    
>  Ryeowook’s mouth is left open, Siwon trying his best to keep still to give the boy some time to adjust. The older lawyer settling himself on his knees beside Ryeowook. The boy immediately picks up on what to do and so he takes Jongwoon’s cock in his mouth again. If he felt full before, it was nothing like this. His jaw starts to ache, and his ass stretches and burns as Siwon fucks into him.   
>    
>  “You can fuck his mouth too,” Siwon tells Ryeowook, “He can take it, right?”  
>    
>  Ryeowook moans in assent, grabbing the back of Jongwoon’s thigh to encourage him and Jongwoon pulls back, placing his hand on Ryeowook’s jaw to force him to look up to him.  
>    
>  “Fucking hell,” Jongwoon spits out, “You really are a little slut, aren’t you?”  
>    
>  Ryeowook nods frantically, anything to get the cock back in his mouth. This time, Jongwoon and Siwon fuck both holes in earnest. Ryeowook finds tears forming at the corner of his eyes, being filled up from both holes was definitely something that was only from his deepest fantasies.  
>    
>  They go on until Jongwoon feels Ryeowook’s jaw starting to feel stiff so he moves behind Siwon, tracing feather light touches on the man’s taint and then cupping his balls tightly as he feels that Siwon’s climax was approaching. The taller man drives deeper into Ryeowook as he experiences a dry orgasm, pressing right into Ryeowook’s prostate making them both shake at the sensation.  
>    
>  They barely hear Jongwoon clicking his tongue in disapproval, “Don’t think we’re done yet,” and the younger two are left with no choice but to whine through their twitching. Jongwoon kneads at Siwon’s muscular ass and Ryeowook can feel every twitch of Siwon’s dick inside of him.  
>    
>  If it weren’t for the warmth enveloping his dick, Siwon would’ve forgotten that he was still inside Ryeowook; not when Jongwoon was now kneading his muscular ass. He hisses when he feels fingers parting his ass cheeks, the cold air bringing a different sensation when everything felt so hot.  
>    
>  Ryeowook no longer knows what was happening, Siwon’s back was now surely full of scratches as he scrambles to get the man to move again. It wasn’t until he feels the man grow harder, if it were even possible, inside him when he hears Jongwoon’s raspy voice, “You like this too, huh?” The senior lawyer challenges the younger when he draws his hand from Siwon’s taint to his asshole, barely pressing his thumb in.  
>    
>  He gasps at the intrusion, which quickly turned into a pleading whine as his hips took a mind of their own and started bucking up into Ryeowook making the youngest whine in pleasure. Jongwoon wastes no time preparing Siwon, knowing that they were ready to bust any moment.  
>    
>  “Ready?” Jongwoon asks Siwon, as he taps his dick on Siwon’s ass cheek. It’s Ryeowook’s legs hooking around him and the youngest scrambling to bring him closer and Siwon’s nodding that makes him slide himself inside of Siwon.  
>    
>  And with every slight movement of his hips, Siwon was pushed deeper into Ryeowook. Jongwoon maintains a slow pace, making sure Siwon felt every single inch of his massive cock with every roll of his hips.  
>    
>  Siwon starts to get impatient as well, he tries to fuck into Ryeowook at a faster pace but every time he draws his hips back, he just drives Jongwoon’s cock deeper into him which renders him unable to move – which in turn makes Ryeowook whimper for the lack of movement.  
>    
>  By then, it became clear to the two that it was Jongwoon who held control here undoubtedly. Their pace, their movement, their pleasure, everything was dependent on the senior lawyer. Siwon and Ryeowook find refuge in each other and pour out all their frustrations in a fiery kiss.  
>    
>  Jongwoon finds himself incredibly turned on by seeing the two making out that his hips start to move on their own accord and he pistons in out of Siwon at a faster pace. Jongwoon reaches around to stroke Ryeowook’s dick in time with his movements and at that moment, nothing else mattered to the three.  
>    
>  They chase their orgasms until it was no longer clear who came first or if they all reached the peak together.

Ryeowook isn’t a stranger to wet dreams but this one definitely takes the cake – so much so that he has to avoid Hyukjae with all his might for a few days after the basketball showdown.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, your inputs would be very much appreciated. You can find me on twitter, [ here.](https://twitter.com/SJpyeongpyeong)


End file.
